CORE E (IMAGING) ABSTRACT The Imaging Core provides access to well-maintained point-scanning and spinning disk confocal microscopes as well as expert consultation, training and assistance with confocal fluorescence microscopy of cells, tissue slices and zebrafish embryos, both in the living and fixed state. Advanced capabilities include long-term 4D multi-color time-lapse imaging, simultaneous dual-color imaging, fluorescence photoactivation and FRAP, FRET, image stitching and 3D-rendering. The Core can perform imaging sessions with investigators, if necessary, and can provide training and advice on image processing and analysis.